Final Chapter
by Ricochet
Summary: No Summary Available


BY: FELICIA McFURRY AND ACE  
EMAIL: RIOCHET@EMAIL.MSN.COM  
RICOCHET8@HOTMAIL.COM  
LICIA_CLAWSON@YAHOO.COM  
LORDMAUL530@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
  
  
A year had passed since their last mission. It was a Friday night and   
Jake and Chance had just closing the garage for the night. Dusty was in his play   
pen in the living room and Felicia was at work and would be home in about 10   
minutes since she had just gotten off. Jake and Chance washed up their paws and   
walked into the living room. Chance had gone to the kitchen to get him a can of   
milk while Jake sat down on the couch and picked up Dusty from his play pen.   
"Want to work on the Turbokat tonight buddy?," asked Chance. "That is if   
you and Licia don't have any plans."  
"We can, buddy. Maybe Licia will want to go over to Isis's," said Jake.  
"Okay. So how are you and Licia doing?," asked Chance as he walked over   
to the couch and sat down.  
"Okay," said Jake as he placed Dusty back into his play pen.  
"Okay?," Chance said and looked at Jake worriedly.  
"Yeah. We've been so busy with work, fighting crime and Dusty that we haven't   
be able to be with each other like we used to. I think it is depressing Licia and   
quite frankly it is depressing me," Jake stated.  
"Crud, buddy. Well why don't you have Isis baby-sit Dusty one weekend and you   
and Licia go off and do something," said Chance.  
Jake shook his head. "And leave you here? Dark Crud could terrorize the city   
or something. No, the city comes first," he said and then added softly. "I think   
Felicia wants to have more time with me too."   
"Really? Did she tell you?," Chance asked.  
"Well..no. I could tell," Jake said as he looked over at the clock. He hated   
to talk about personal matters with Chance, it always bothered him especially with   
she-kats.  
"How?," asked Chance.   
Jake blushed. "Like when we kiss each other, it's like she doesn't want to   
let go. But when I pull away..it hurts her."  
Chance grinned. "Hey. I like that. Always making the she-kats want more.   
Right, buddy," he nudged Jake. Jake laughed a little and then his ears perked up   
when the sound of Felicia's Kamaro approaching. Jake didn't want to make Felicia go   
over to Isis especially "Look Jake. Tomorrow why don't you and Felicia go to   
Anakata for the weekend. Spend some time together it will get better. I could watch   
Dusty if you wanted me to, "Chance said.  
Jake sighed and said, "No way, Chance. We have a lot of cars to work and I   
am not going to leave them all to you. Besides what if Dark Kat or someone causes   
trouble?" he said.  
"Jake, listen. You are going to go to Anakata with Felicia. I won't mind trust   
me. If there is trouble I will contact you. Okay?," Chance said as he walked up to   
Jake and put a comforting arm around him. "Please, buddy. For me."  
"Okay, Chance. For you," Jake said.  
"Good. Now I am going back to the garage and I want to hear you tell her,"   
Chance said.  
Jake smiled and then said, "I will, buddy." Chance nodded his head in approval   
and then walked back into the garage to work on the Ford Escort that he was having   
trouble with. Jake smiled to himself, Chance's idea did make him feel better and it   
would help him and Licia. Felicia walked into the room and saw Jake smiling to himself.  
"What are you smiling at?," she asked, her tail swishing.  
"Oh, nothing," Jake said innocently, he got up and walked over to her. Felicia   
walked over to the play pen and looked down at her kitten who was still sleeping.   
"Chance and I are going to work on the Turbokat tonight. We need to finish up some   
necessary modifications to her," Jake finally said. Felicia with her back turned,   
nodded her head in approval but Jake could feel her sadness. "So you don't mind going   
over to Isis tonight for awhile and taking Dusty with you? I know that you hate being   
here by yourself. And since you haven't seen Isis in awhile you and her catch up on   
some things."  
"That's fine, Jacob," Felicia said without feeling. Trying to fight back her   
tears of sadness. Suddenly she almost jumped in surprise when she felt Jake put his   
arms around her. Jake turned her around to face him and looked into her blue eyes   
as he pulled her closer to him.   
"Licia...," Jake said softly. "I know we haven't had much time together and   
it is making you sad..it is making sad as well. So tomorrow, you and I are going   
to Anakata for the weekend. Just you and me. Chance or Isis can watch Dusty. I love   
you, Felicia and I would hate for us to be apart." Jake caressed her face which made   
Felicia purr without even thinking. Then pulled her face up to his and frenched her   
which she frenched back in return.   
Chance was in the garage and didn't hear much so he wondered what was wrong.   
He opened the door which led from the living room to the garage and saw Licia and   
Jake frenching each other. Chance's eyes went wide.   
"Kats! A simple yes or no would have done," he said to himself. He cleared   
his throat loudly and then said, "Save it for Anakata you two." He grinned. Jake and   
Felicia broke apart to look at Chance grinning at them.   
Felicia started to blush.   
Jake said, "Nah. Come on, Licia." Jake playfully growled at her. He took her   
paw and was leading her up the steps to their bedroom.   
"What about the Turbokat?," Chance called at Jake.  
Jake looked at his watch which read 1:00pm. "Later, Chance!," he called back   
and then shut the bedroom door. Chance shook his head and walked back into the garage.   
*************************************************************************  
At MegaKat Island an abandoned warehouse was the hideout for Dark Kat's   
Special Forces. The troops weren't training or anything since they heard about Dark Kat   
falling into the exhaust port. The warehouse was full of video games, and pool tables   
that they stole. Loud music was playing in the background. Majority of the special   
forces were playing Poker, Black Jack and any other gambling games they could think of.   
One of the Special Forces named Ray was sitting at one of the Poker tables. He had   
been winning most of the day. "This is the life, fellows. I am glad that Dark Kat   
finally went to that big litterbox in the sky," he said as he propped his feet on the   
table. He had a cigar in his mouth.  
Johnson who was sitting beside him, nodded his head in agreement as he placed   
his bets. Many other kats at the table gave their acknowledgments of agreement as   
well. Suddenly the music stopped playing and all kats turned to the stereo to see   
what had happened. There in front of the stereo with a ripped, scorched cape, and   
with the stereo plug in his claw was Dark Kat. He had been hiding out for a year   
and wasn't too happy about of that and what was in front of him.   
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!" he growled as he approached the kats. His   
troops began to tremble in fear and broke away from the tables, and the arcade games.   
Dark Kat picked up Ray by his neck and held him in midair. Ray began to gasp for air.   
"I am gone for a year and you pathetic megalos are sitting around, gambling and   
playing?!" He threw Ray down onto the ground hard. "I want all of you to get into   
your attack teams at once. I need a team to follow me to finish some business and   
the rest of you to get ready for an attack."  
"Ye-yes, sir!," Johnson said as he trembled then saluted. "Let's go men!!"   
The kats began to scurry to get arms and prepare to do what Dark Kat wished.   
"Hard Drive told me that Isis was the one who found us out in Katvenya, I will   
take care of her first," Dark Kat said to himself and smiled evilly.  
************************************************************************  
Razor had gotten dressed and was warming up the engines of the Turbokat as   
Felicia was getting dressed into Ricochet. Felicia had just finished tying her mask   
on and picked up Dusty and all of the stuff she needed to bring with her. Ricochet   
went into the hangar where Razor was waiting for her. He picked up Dusty and waited   
for Rico to get in and then gave her Dusty.   
"Ready, love?," he asked as he grinned at her.  
"Ready," she said.  
"Let's go," he said and closed the canopy. Razor pushed the throttle all the   
way to the max and the Turbokat zoomed out of the hangar and into the air.   
************************************************************************  
Isis was in the kitchen making her some dinner when she heard the doorbell   
ring.   
"I wonder who that can be," she said to herself. Isis walked over to the door   
and opened it. There was Razor and Rico with Dusty in her arms. Isis smiled. "Rico!!   
Come in" She opened the door wider to allow Rico and Razor to walk in and then shut   
the door behind them. "Long time no see."  
"Yeah," said Rico.   
"What brings you guys here?" asked Isis. "Please sit down."  
"That's okay," said Razor. "Isis, T-Bone and I are going to be working on   
the Turbokat tonight and Rico might need some company. So would it be all right if   
she stayed here for awhile with you?"  
"That's fine. I don't mind at all," said Isis. She walked over to Rico. "Can   
I hold him?"  
"Sure, "Rico replied and handed Dusty to Isis. Isis's eyes lighted up with   
joy.  
"He's so adorable," she said.  
"Well..I better go," said Razor. He walked over to Rico and kissed her lightly.   
"Bye, love."  
"Bye," said Rico.   
************************************************************************  
Later on that night around 9:00pm, Rico and Isis were in the guest bedroom   
getting Dusty ready for bed. Rico was putting his night clothes on him and Isis was   
watching her in awe.   
"I hope later on in my life I have a kitten just like him," Isis said.  
"You will. Except he will be blonde," Rico teased.  
"Hey! I am not getting married until December with T-Bone so don't expect   
anything soon," Isis snapped back.  
"I won't," Rico teased again which made Isis this time blush.   
Dark Kat and his men had arrived at the condo and were getting ready to attack.   
Dark Kat extended one of his claws to pick the lock to the door. He heard it click   
which meant that he was successful. Dark Kat opened the door slowly. Rico's and   
Isis's ears perked up when they heard the door being unlocked. Isis looked over at   
Rico worriedly.   
"It's probably Razor, Isis. He said he would be back around this time. Go tell   
him that I will be right out," Rico said reassuringly. Isis nodded and walked out of   
the room towards the living room.   
Isis walked into the living room but saw no one which made her feel kind of   
uneasy.   
"He-hello? Anyone here?," she asked trembling.   
Suddenly out of the shadows where the laundry room was, Dark Kat came out.   
He rushed at her and grabbed her by the neck which didn't give Isis the opportunity   
to scream. Dark Kat looked into her eyes and saw the fear in hers. He didn't say   
anything but just smiled menacingly. Isis gripped his massive paw in an futile effort   
to make him release his grip around her throat. Dark Kat threw her against the wall  
hard. She let out a pained cry that was cut off by her head that had followed into   
the wall with a loud crack. Isis slid down the wall, unconscious. Blood streaked   
down the wall from the gash on her head that was created.   
Rico's perked again when she heard Isis's short cry of pain and the loud noise   
when her body hit the wall. She walked into the room where Dark Kat and Isis were.   
"Isis? You all right?," she asked when she walked in but when she saw Dark Kat   
and Isis unconscious on the ground she stopped dead in her tracks.   
Dark Kat looked up at Rico and smiled to himself. He had Isis and Rico now.   
Rico stood in horror at what was before her. Her best friend was on the floor, maybe   
dead, with blood streaking down the wall and Dark Kat was standing right beside her.   
Rico was filled with terror and anger.   
"Isis!!!!!!," she said loudly. Then she screamed in fright not of herself   
but of her son. She ran into the bedroom where he was and shut and locked the door.   
Dark Kat ran up to the door and began to pound on it to get in. Rico was breathing   
hard from terror and took out her bag to get the communicator that Razor had given   
her. She took it out and hit the button on it to alert him and T-Bone. Suddenly   
Dark Kat knocked the door down which made Rico scream. He stood there menacing at   
Rico.   
"So, Ricochet we finally meet again. But this time I have the upper hand. No   
gun for you, no Jenson and no SWAT Kats," he said as he smiled at her. But his smile   
didn't last long and he walked up to her and slapped her across the face hard. Rico   
fell on the floor and cried from the pain. There was a huge red spot on her face   
from that.   
Dusty heard all of this and began to cry which gave away his presence. Dark   
Kat smiled at this and walked up to him. He snapped his fingers and a couple of his   
Special Forces ran in and grabbed Rico and held her. Dark Kat took his finger and   
touched Dusty lightly.   
"Leave him alone!," Rico cried out as she struggled to get free.  
"Such a beautiful kitten for a SWAT Kat," Dark Kat went on, ignoring her. "He   
will be an excellent new member for my Special Forces and will be the downfall for   
all of you." Dusty began to cry and Dark Kat picked him up. "He looks just like   
his father," he said teasingly. Rico watched in horror. "Let's go men. I have exactly   
what I want." He saw the communicator that Rico had and took that too.  
*************************************************************************  
10 minutes later, Razor and T-Bone were in the Turbokat responding to Rico's   
call. "I hope she's okay," Razor muttered to himself.   
"It's probably okay," T-Bone said trying to calm down Razor. "Maybe, she   
forgot something."  
They reached the condo and got out of the jet. Razor and T-Bone walked up to  
the door and T-Bone knocked on it. But when nobody came this made Razor and T-Bone   
look at each in horror. Razor reached for the door handle and found to his surprise   
unlocked. Razor and T-Bone put their glovatrixes on and then walked inside. But they   
didn't go too far because they both stopped when they saw Isis on the ground,   
unconscious. T-Bone's eyes went wide.   
"Isis?!," he said and ran over to her. He cradled her head gently and kept   
calling her name out. Razor saw this and became very afraid.   
"Rico?!" he shouted and ran to other rooms of the condo but found no trace   
of her. He reached the bedroom that she was in and saw the communicator on the bed   
and saw Dusty's cradle. Razor ran over to it, his heart beating fast. But Dusty was   
gone too. Anger filled up into Razor. The room start to spin. He felt so weak and   
dizzy. Razor collapsed to his knees. "Rico....," he said softly and then screamed   
so loud that it scared T-Bone. T-Bone lowered his head and placed it on Isis's and   
cried softly.   
Minutes later, Razor was walking back into the living room, crying softly too.   
T-Bone looked up at him and their eyes met. They both had great pain in them.   
"Buddy, we better get her to the hospital," Razor said trying to fight back   
the tears. He bent down and took Isis's pulse. It was very weak. "She's has a   
chance to live," said Razor. T-Bone nodded and picked her up gently.   
"What about..Rico," T-Bone asked. He felt bad about asking this after he   
saw Razor's ears lower and his jaw became clenched.   
"She--she's gone, T-Bone. Dusty too," he said softly. He picked up the phone   
and called the hospital.  
************************************************************************  
5 hours later, Isis was in a hospital room in MegaKat Memorial Hospital.   
T-Bone was sitting in a chair by her side holding her paw. Razor was nearing the window   
looking out of it. He had been like that ever since Isis was able to come into the room.   
"So, what do we do now, buddy?," asked T-Bone as he looked up at Razor.  
Razor sighed. "We have to know the identity of who did this and only Isis   
knows that. We have to wait till she wakes up, "he said without even turning around   
to look at his partner. Both SWAT Kats were exhausted both mentally and physically.   
It was around 3:00am and they needed sleep. But they wouldn't.   
Around 3:30am, Isis started to come around. She moaned a little and then her   
eyes fluttered opened. "Isis..," T-Bone called softly as he looked up at her. Razor   
turned his attention over to her also and walked over.  
"T-Bone?," asked Isis.  
"I am here, love," T-Bone said as he smiled.  
"Whe-where's Felicia?," Isis asked weakly.  
"We don't know, Isis. When we arrived, we found you unconscious and her and   
Dusty gone," said Razor.  
"Isis, who did this?," asked T-Bone.  
"D-Dark Kat..Dark Kat did this," Isis said softly.  
T-Bone eyes widened and looked over at Razor. Razor clenched his fists and   
his teeth. He became so angry that he began to growl. T-Bone didn't like this, he   
just hoped that Razor could control his anger. He turned back around and walked   
towards the door.   
"Where are you going?," asked T-Bone.  
"To let off some steam," Razor said and walked out.   
T-Bone watched him leave and shook his head. 'This is not good', he   
thought.  
************************************************************************  
At Dark Kat's hideout, Dark Kat head Ricochet shackled and was holding Dusty.   
His special forces had came up to him to celebrate their victory.   
"Gentlemen," Dark Kat said proudly holding Dusty. "This little kitten that   
I have has given us the victory to the wall that we have fought so hard in. What I am   
holding before you is the son of a SWAT Kat," he said triumphantly.   
The special forces began to cheer, and holler. Ricochet lowered her head in   
shame. Dark Kat then turned to her.   
"And she is the wife of a SWAT Kat." The special forces also cheered and   
some even whistled at her which made her feel uncomfortable. Ray and Johnson who   
were the party of the animals of the group decided to have some fun. First Johnson   
stepped forward and put his arm around Rico.   
"Hey, baby. Why don't you come join me," he said. Rico growled and turned her   
head away from him. Johnson became embarrassed. Ray put a paw on his shoulder.  
"No, no. Johnson that is not how you do it," he said. He pushed Johnson aside   
and walked up to her. He kissed Rico on the lips when she was off guard and trying   
to french her. Rico tried to pull away but he held on. The other special forces   
began to holler and cheer loud.   
"Get her, Ray!!," one of them called.   
Then he whispered to her, "Let's go to my room, baby." He ran his hand down   
her body which made more of the kats cheer. Rico began to cry softly.   
Dark Kat decided to stop this. "Enough," he said. "She is going down to the   
prison level with her son for tonight." Some boos came from the crowd, Ray became   
disgusted and walked away.   
************************************************************************  
Dark Kat led her to an empty room which was damp and moist. "You will be   
staying here my dear," he said as he handed Dusty to her. "I need your son later."   
He shut the door and locked it. Rico sat down on the damp floor and held Dusty   
tightly. She cried hard to herself. She hated how those kats had treated her, she   
felt unsafe.   
"Razor..help me..," she said softly.  
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile at the garage around 8:00 am, Jake had arrived about a hour ago and   
now was in his camouflaged pants, black tank top, combat boots and had his red hat on   
backwards like usual. He had so much anger in him and knew he must free it in order   
to think straight. He walked down into the anger and over to the punching bag. Usually   
Chance was the one who needed to use this to relieve himself of anger but now Jake   
needed it. First he took a deep breath and tried to think that punching bag was Dark   
Kat. Then when he got a clear picture of him, he started off with a hard blow to the   
punching bag. Then he started to punch at it relentlessly. After awhile, his arms   
began to ache and he was sweating hard but he wasn't going to quit.   
T-Bone minutes later had arrived at the hangar in the Turbokat. Razor had   
taken the cyclotron back. But Jake ignored this, his mind was set on the bag. Suddenly   
he had the image of what Dark Kat could be doing to her. He screamed in pain and   
kicked the bag as hard as he could. The punching bag flew out of his hook and almost   
hit T-Bone who had gotten out. It slammed against the wall and left a crack in it.   
T-Bone looked over at Jake with wide eyes. Jake was panting hard, his fists were   
clenched. Jake didn't even acknowledge that he was there, he turned and walked back   
upstairs to the garage. T-Bone closed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to his   
locker to get dressed.   
************************************************************************  
In the room, Ricochet was trying to think of a way to get Dusty out of there.   
"I have to think of way to get you out of here, Dusty," she said as she looked   
around the room. She remembered that the warehouse was located near the water and that   
if she was correct she was on the water side. She knew that the Enforcers do patrol   
routes near the harbor so if she could send Dusty over to where they would find him   
then he would be free. She saw a board laying near the wall and knew that it was wide   
enough for Dusty to be on. She took the board and placed it on its back and then put a   
old Cargo box and set it on top. She placed Dusty in the box. Next, she walked over   
to the one of the walls. Luckily the warehouse was made out of wood and since it was   
old it broke easily. She tore the board back and saw the water right near her. Rico   
heard loud thumps approaching her. 'Dark Kat', she thought. She began to panic and   
picked up the little craft she made and placed it near the hole that she had created.   
She tore off a piece of her clothing off her arm and placed it on the box to draw   
attention. Then she pushed the craft into the water. The craft started to float   
towards the harbor. Ricochet watched it go and hoped that her plan would work.   
Suddenly the door opened and there stood Dark Kat with an evil grin on his face.   
"I need your son now," he said. He looked around and noticed that he was gone.   
He began to growl. "Where is he?!!"  
"He's gone, Dark Crud. I sent him away towards the Enforcers. You can't have   
him now," Ricochet said proudly as she stood up.  
Dark Kat looked at her with pure anger and walked up to her. "You little   
she-kat...," he growled and slapped her hard again. Then he threw her against the wall   
hard. Ricochet cried out in pain. He then started to hit and kick her in the arms   
and legs. Ricochet cried harder. Dark Kat stopped and knew what else he could do to   
make her suffer. "I am going to contact the SWAT Kats and tell them that I have   
you," he said. He gave her an evil grin and then left the room.  
************************************************************************  
Jake was upstairs in his room, in his hammock on his stomach. His mind was   
clouded with all of the events that had taken place. He didn't know where Felicia   
and Dusty were and he didn't know what condition they were in. T-Bone was down in the   
hangar polishing the Turbokat. Isis was able to go home and rest, so he decided to   
stay here with Jake and watch over him. The state that Jake was in was very unstable   
and T-Bone wanted to make sure that Jake didn't do anything drastic. Suddenly he heard   
an Enforcer call coming in on the emergency band.   
"Chopper unit 54 to Enforcer Headquarters. I am located near the Megakat Harbor.   
I have found a young kitten located in a box on a board," said the Enforcer. The   
Enforcer was Jenson.  
"Describe the kitten," Headquarters asked.  
"He is about 1 year. Brown fur, blue eyes, floppy cheeks," said Jenson. "I will   
take him to headquarters."  
"Aw, crud!!!," T-Bone said and jumped into the Turbokat and hit the thrusters.   
He flew out of the tunnel in pursuit of the chopper. Jake heard the Turbokat and wondered   
where T-Bone went.   
************************************************************************  
Jenson was in his chopper flying towards the Headquarters. On these patrol runs,   
he was unable to fly the Pursuer because of Feral. Jenson believed that Feral was  
probably jealous. He held the kitten in his arms. "You look familiar. You look just   
like my sister's kitten but you can't be," he said to Dusty. Suddenly he heard T-Bone's   
voice over his CB. He picked up his CB and said, "Go ahead, T-Bone."  
"Jenson, that kitten you have is Felicia's," stated T-Bone as he slowed down   
so he could be right beside the chopper.   
"WHAT?!," said Jenson. "But why would he be in the harbor?"  
"Jenson, your sister was kidnapped by Dark Kat and so was her kitten," said   
T-Bone.  
"Crud," said Jenson. "Any ideas on where she is?"  
"Not yet. Isis was in the hospital because Dark Kat injured her," said T-Bone   
softly. "Land near the harbor and I'll take Dusty."  
"Roger," said Jenson as he flew to the harbor docks. T-Bone followed.  
When they landed, Jenson got out and walked over to the Turbokat, carrying Dusty.   
T-Bone walked over to the wing and bend down to let Jenson hand him Dusty.   
"Thanks," T-Bone said. "This will calm Razor down a little."  
"He's taking it bad?," asked Jenson.   
T-Bone nodded. "And it is scaring me," he said.  
"T-Bone, if you here anything and I do mean *anything* let me know okay?"   
asked Jenson.  
"Will do," T-Bone replied and walked back over to the cockpit and got into   
his seat. Jenson smiled and then walked over to his chopper.  
************************************************************************  
Jake was in the living room watching tv, he had come down from his room a few   
minutes ago but was in the same condition as he was before. He was tempted to go out   
riding around to clear his mind but he decided to wait until T-Bone came back. Suddenly   
he heard the Turbokat landing and sighed. Jake got up and walked over to the ladder   
and went down into the hangar. When he reached the hangar he saw T-Bone walking   
towards him holding Dusty with a grin on his face. Jake was speechless.   
"Jenson found him, buddy, in a box on a board in the harbor," said T-Bone as he   
handed Jake his kitten. Jake held him tight. T-Bone walked over to his locker and   
changed back into his overalls.   
"Why would Dark Kat do that to the kitten? You know let him go?," asked Chance   
as he walked back over to Jake.  
"He wouldn't. Rico must have," Jake said softly. "Dark Kat isn't going to like   
that."  
"Well Dark Crud's hideout must be somewhere near the water if Felicia was able   
to do that," Chance stated. He turned to walk back upstairs but stopped when he heard   
the alarm sounding. This made Dusty cry, Jake started to calm him down. Chance ran   
over to the alarm. "Yes?"  
"Hello, SWAT Kats," the kat said in an evil voice that was unmistakable.  
"Dark Kat?!," Chance said and looked over at Jake. Jake started to growl.  
"I bet you have your kitten now, don't you, Razor?," he asked.  
"Yeah. I do. He's in my arms," said Jake.  
"Well I still have your wife," Dark Kat spat.  
"You better not harm you," Jake growled as he handed Dusty to Chance just in   
case he became really angry.  
Dark Kat smiled and thought about what Ray was doing to Rico. "I have not," he   
lied. "She's probably enjoying her stay here. Actually SWAT Kats, I am giving you   
the chance to save her. I am at the abandoned warehouse on MegaKat Island. Come and   
get her if you dare." Dark Kat laughed and then disconnected.   
"You bet I will," Jake growled. "Is Isis well enough to take care of Dusty?"  
"She might be..let me call her," said Chance as he handed Jake the kitten and   
then ran upstairs.  
*************************************************************************  
That night around 9:00pm, Rico was laying on the damp floor crying to herself.   
She had bruises on her arms and legs. Her face stung with a scratch that she received   
from Dark Kat. He had come in several times and had literally just beat her up, for   
no particular reason at all.   
"Razor..help me..," she cried.   
Suddenly she heard the door opening to the room and she crawled over to the end   
of the room in effort to get away..fearing that it would be him again. It was Dark Kat.   
"Time to come with me," he said. He walked over to her and then motioned for two of his   
guards to come over to her. The guards picked her up and took her out of the room, Dark   
Kat following.  
************************************************************************  
A hour later, the SWAT Kats had arrived at the warehouse. They had stopped by   
Isis's condo to give her Dusty. She told them that she was well enough to watch over   
Dusty. Razor thanked her so much. Then they had stopped by Enforcer Headquarters to   
inform Jenson of the situation. When they got of the Turbokat, he looked over at the   
abandoned. The warehouse as big, worn down and very quiet.   
"Quiet out here, eh buddy?," said T-Bone as he slipped on his glovatrix.   
"Yeah..a little *too* quiet," Razor replied as he put his glovatrix on also.   
"Let's go."  
They walked inside the warehouse. The warehouse was damp, and not very much   
light in it at all. It was so quiet, that they could hear each other breathing. They   
saw a light up ahead and approached it cautiously. When they reached it, it was a huge   
place, looked liked under construction. There were columns on the sides with platforms   
in between like it was showing the floors in the building. In the middle of area stood   
Dark Kat in his cape alone, no weapons or anything. Both T-Bone's and Razor's ears went   
back in anger. It was almost Dark Kat was giving himself away. T-Bone and Razor made   
no effort towards him in fear that it would be a trap.   
"Welcome, SWAT Kats," Dark Kat said smoothly. "I've been expecting you."  
"Where's Rico?!," Razor growled.  
Dark Kat smiled and then said, "Right here." He snapped his fingers. Two of   
his Special Forces dragged Ricochet over to Dark Kat. Her uniform was torn, there was   
a scratch on her face that was bleeding..large bruises on her arms and legs. The   
Special Forces dropped her at Dark Kat's feet and then left..Ricochet made no effort to   
get up. When Razor saw this it made him growled.  
"What have you done to her?!," he shouted as he retracted his claws.  
"I punished her for letting her son escape from me," Dark Kat replied in a calm   
voice. He looked at the SWAT Kats and saw how much they wanted to come over and beat   
him up. "If you want her...go ahead and take her."  
Razor and T-Bone both growled but made no motion to show that they were. They   
both knew that it would probably would be a trap. Dark Kat saw how well they were   
controlling their anger and smiled. He decided to push him more.   
"Are you scared of me?," he asked smiling.  
Razor growled more. "We're not scared of you, Dark Crud.," he said proudly.  
Dark Kat smiled again. "Oh, really," he said challenging and snapped his   
fingers. Suddenly all of his special forces appeared. They stood on the platforms  
above and down below behind Dark Kat, they guns aimed right at T-Bone and Razor.   
"You were saying?"   
T-Bone and Razor gulped.   
"What now, buddy?" T-Bone whispered to Razor.  
"Like you said, T-Bone. We go out in a blaze of glory," Razor whispered back.   
T-Bone and Razor got ready into their attack position which surprised Dark Kat.   
"So you would die trying? How amusing," he said.   
Suddenly there was the sound of doors opening which surprised everyone in   
the warehouse. All of their attention went to the door that were behind T-Bone and   
Razor. In poured basically all of the Enforcers. T-Bone and Razor smiled.   
"*You* were saying, Dark Crud," T-Bone said. The Enforcers were led by Jenson.   
They ran up to the SWAT Kats.  
"Need some help?," asked Jenson.  
Dark Kat became furious. "Get them!!," he shouted. His Special Forces began to   
fire at the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats.   
Enforcers and SWAT Kats did the same to them. Dark Kat growled and took out   
his Dostovei that he had hid in his cape.   
"Get out of my way," he growled at Ricochet who was still at his feet. He   
kicked her and she fell over to the side.  
************************************************************************  
The fight had lasted about 10 minutes now, Ricochet was finally coming to her   
senses. She looked around the place and saw some Special Forces and Enforcers on the   
ground, dead. But the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats were winning which made Ricochet   
smile to herself. She looked over and saw Dark Kat watching the fight in horror, he   
knew that they were losing and knew something had to be done. He pulled out his   
Dostovei and aimed at someone. Ricochet turned to see who he was aiming at. When she   
saw who it was she felt sick. He was aiming right at Razor. Ricochet wanted to scream   
to warn him but knew it was useless. It was so loud in there..he couldn't hear her if   
she screamed as loud as she could.   
"You fools think this is a game," Dark Kat said. Not really sure if anyone   
could hear him. "Well guess what? You just lost!" Ricochet saw him about to pull   
the trigger. She made herself get up. She ran towards Razor.   
"No!!!," she screamed. Dark Kat fired. Razor turned around and his eyes went   
wide as he saw Dark Kat with his gun aimed at him and smoke coming from it after it   
was fired. He closed his eyes waiting to be hit..knowing it was too late to move out   
of the way. Suddenly Ricochet jumped in front of him and the bullet hit her in the   
chest about 3 inches below her heart. She let out a faint moan when she was hit and   
they fell limp. Razor caught her  
"Rico..," he said. His eyes feeling up with tears. "Rico? Rico?! No.." He   
looked up at Dark Kat and scowled. Razor laid her down gently and then got ready   
to attack him. Dark Kat laughed and threw a smoke screen ball. The whole room was   
covered with a cloud smoke. When it all clear. Dark Kat and all of his special   
forces were gone.   
"Crud!!," T-Bone said.  
"Great!," Jenson stated. "Well at least they're gone."  
"Yeah," T-Bone replied. "Dark Kat is such a chicken, eh, buddy?" When he   
heard no response he looked over at Razor. He gasped at the sight. There was Razor   
holding Rico on the ground. There was a bullet wound below her heart and blood was  
covering the front of her uniform. Blood was trickling out of the corner of her mouth.   
T-Bone ran over to them and heard Razor crying softly. "Wha-what happened, buddy?"  
"I need paramedics, now!!!!!," Jenson shouted to his men as he ran over.   
Some Enforcers ran off to get the paramedics.   
"Da-Dark Kat..aimed at me..and shot and she-she took the bullet for me," Razor   
said as he tried to fight back his tears.   
"T-Bone, the paramedics should be here..let's go help them," Jenson said softly.   
T-Bone looked at Razor and knew that Jenson wanted to let Razor be alone.   
Jenson could tell by the wound that she wouldn't probably make it by night. He and   
Jenson got up and ran towards where the paramedics be. Leaving Razor alone with Rico.   
Razor picked up Rico and held her tight and cried harder.  
"Please..please don't leave me..," he cried.  
************************************************************************  
5 minutes later, the paramedics, Jenson and T-Bone arrived. T-Bone ran up to   
Razor and put his paw on his shoulder. "Buddy..," he said softly. "The paramedics   
are here..let them have her." The paramedics knelt down beside Razor to let him hand   
her to them but Razor didn't. He didn't want to let her go. He was afraid that she   
would leave him. He held on tight.   
"No..no more.. Licia...I am not going to let you go anymore..," he said to   
himself to her. T-Bone noticed that Razor had no intention to let her go and pulled   
on him a bit.  
"Come on, buddy," he urged.  
Razor shook his head and gripped tighter. Jenson bent down to try to get   
Rico away from him, the paramedics helped him.   
"Rico..," Razor called as he tried to get her away from them. T-Bone pulled on   
him to keep him away.  
"Let her go!!," he shouted at Razor. The paramedics got Rico away and put her   
on the stretcher.   
"Get her out of here!," Jenson shouted at the paramedics. The paramedics   
rolled her away.   
"Ricochet!!," Razor called. T-Bone bent down to comfort him.  
"It's going to be okay buddy," he said. He looked at Razor and saw the blood   
on his face, paws and his uniform where he had been holding her. "Holy kats.." Razor   
started to cry. T-Bone shook his head sadly and hugged him. Jenson saw this and   
hoped that his sister would live.   
************************************************************************  
At the hospital, the SWAT Kats and Jenson were waiting in ICU until they were   
told that it would be all right to see Rico. T-Bone and Jenson were talking with each   
other, Razor was sitting down on the couch, his lowered and his face covered by his   
paws. He had not spoken a word since they took Ricochet away to the hospital. He had   
finally stopped crying, but his jaw was clenched. The doctor walked in which made   
Razor get up and walk over to them.   
"Well?," he asked softly.  
The doctor sighed. "Well, she's out of ER now..and we put her in here. She   
has not woken up. Her condition is not good but she is stable which means she will not   
go into a coma or anything. If she wakes up..she might not be able to be Ricochet   
anymore. If she gets hit really hard in the area where she was shot it could kill her.   
She might not be able to get around for awhile because the bullet had punctured her   
lung and she will have trouble breathing. We have done all that we can now it is up   
to her to make the decision if she should live or not," the doctor stated.  
"Thanks, doctor. For everything," Jenson said. "Which room is she in?"  
"Room 497," the doctor said. The SWAT Kats and Jenson walked out of the   
waiting room and to the room where Ricochet was.   
*************************************************************************  
When they walked into the room, they saw Ricochet lying in the bed with an   
oxygen mask on her face. Machines were beeping in the background reading different   
stuff about her. T-Bone sat down in a chair at the edge of the bed, Jenson sat down   
by the window and Razor went over to the side of the bed. He held Rico's paw and looked   
at her. His jaw became more clenched as he tried to fight back the tears but he   
couldn't. He started to cry. T-Bone shook his head and sighed.   
"Please don't take her away..," he said to himself as he looked up at the   
ceiling.   
Suddenly they heard a beeping. Jenson was being paged. He took out his   
cellphone and dialed the number which was Enforcer Headquarters'.   
"Hello?," he asked.  
T-Bone and Razor couldn't tell who he was talking to but they could tell it   
was someone he didn't like by his expression on his face. Both of them guessed it   
was Feral.   
"I can't, sir. My sister is in the hospital. In case you haven't noticed,"   
he said angrily. He stood there waiting for the reply from Feral. "No sir, I don't   
know where Dark Kat is..he got away. Do a report now? But-" He sighed and then   
said, "Yes sir, I'll be right over." He put his cellphone away and then said, "Guys   
I have to go. Commander Feral wants me to come to headquarters and write a report about   
all of this. See you later."  
"Bye," Razor and T-Bone said. Jenson left.   
************************************************************************  
A hour had passed, Razor was still watching over Ricochet. T-Bone had fallen   
asleep. As Razor continued to watch her..his sadness went to anger. Extreme anger.   
He felt so responsible for all of this. If only he had not worked on the Turbokat   
tonight. Suddenly his anger exploded. He knocked the table that was beside him that   
a water pitcher was on onto the floor which had awaken T-Bone.   
"Razor? What the heck?," he said. He didn't get a reply just a growl from Razor.   
"What is your problem?!"  
"It's my fault, T-Bone. If I hadn't left her there...," Razor said.  
"Now don't you start that buddy. You are not to blame yourself for this. Do   
you understand?," he said as he got up and walked over to Razor. "There was nothing you   
could have done. You had no idea that this would happen. It is going to be alright   
okay?"  
"No, T-Bone. It's not going to be okay," Razor said as he looked at T-Bone.   
He was becoming very frustrated. "If Isis was in this condition..how would you take   
all of this?"  
T-Bone lowered his head and knew that Razor was right. He would be just like   
Razor. Razor looked at him one more time and then started to make his way to the door.   
"Where are you going?," T-Bone asked.  
"I need to clear my head," Razor said and walked out.   
T-Bone watched him and leave and then sighed. He knew that Razor's mental state   
was not good.  
*************************************************************************  
It was 5:00pm now and Razor had been gone a long time which scared T-Bone.   
It was looking out of the window at the hospital parking lot, hoping to see Razor   
coming. Suddenly the sound of Ricochet moaning made him turn around. Ricochet was   
waking up. T-Bone smiled and walked over to her.   
"Hey, Rico," he said.  
Ricochet smiled and then said softly, "Hey T-Bone. Where's Razor?"  
T-Bone was about to reply but there was a knock on the door and Razor walked in.   
His face showed that he was hiding something but T-Bone wondered what it was.   
"Hey Razor," Ricochet said.  
"Hey, Rico," Razor said as he smiled and walked over to the end of the bed.   
T-Bone gave him the look that wanted to know what Razor was hiding but Razor   
kept his eyes away from him. "Razor, I am going to drop by on Isis to see how she is   
doing," said T-Bone. "Bye, buddy." He left the room. Razor watched him go and then   
turned his attention back to Ricochet.   
Razor and Ricochet stood there for awhile, just staring at each other. Finally,   
Razor broke the silence. "Rico, why did you do that?," he asked softly as he looked   
at her in the eyes.  
Rico's eyes met his and she turned down for a second to regain some strength   
and then looked back at him. "I didn't want you to die, Razor," she said softly. Her   
eyes filling up with tears.   
Razor sighed and then said, "I don't want you to die, either. That should have   
been me." Razor's mental state was still kind of bad. Even though Rico had lived she   
could have died. He felt so bad...he knew that he should have been the one to have   
been shot not her.   
"Razor remember when you told me that 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs  
of the few or the one'? Well that was the time for the quote. Razor, the city needs   
you," she said.  
"But *I*need you," Razor interrupted.  
"*You* need me. Not the city. They already have you two," Ricochet said.  
Razor sighed and closed his eyes. He knew she had a point there and that she   
was probably right. Ricochet looked at him and knew Razor had to get out of this.   
"Come here, Razor. I need a hug," she said.  
Razor looked at her a little unsurely. Not because someone seeing them or   
whatever, it was because he was hiding something and didn't want her to find out what   
it was. Ricochet looked at him wondering why he was hesitating and Razor saw her so he   
thought he better give in and hope she didn't find out his secret. He walked over to   
the bedside and leaned down, Rico rose up a little. They hugged each other in a warm   
embrace. Ricochet started to purr, she didn't want to let go. Suddenly she felt   
something hard like metal, and small inside Razor's flight suit on the side. It felt   
hard and stiff like iron or something. She looked up at Razor questioning on what it   
was because she knew that he knew that she found out something. Razor had a nervous   
look on his face. "What do you have in there?," she asked, her eyes wide.  
"Um..nothing. Nothing," Razor said as he stepped back just in case she tried   
to reach in and grab what was inside.  
"Razor....,"Ricochet pushed. Razor sighed and knew he must tell her. He didn't   
want to keep any secrets from her. He unzipped his flight suit down a little way and   
reached in the side to where the item was.   
"It's a gun," he stated as he took out a Dostovei and showed her.  
Ricochet's eyes went wide. "Why do you have that?," she could barely ask   
because she was in shock.  
"Dark Kat has terrorized our lives too long. I am afraid next time..it will be   
too late to save you or Dusty. So I am going to look for him later on and when I do..  
I am going to kill him," Razor said.  
"Razor. Don't do this," Ricochet said. "Just give me the gun. It will be   
alright. We will find him. Remember when you stopped me..well I am stopping you. Don't   
kill him."  
Razor wanted to reply but knew if he stayed here too long then Dark Kat would   
be far away and someone might find out about him having the gun especially T-Bone. He   
made his way over to the door..trying not to have eye contact with Ricochet. Ricochet   
watched him make his way over to the door in horror. She couldn't believe it! He   
wasn't listening. He was going out after Dark Kat and might get into trouble or get   
himself killed. She didn't want that.   
"I saved your life, Razor!," she yelled at him. "You owe me! I saved your life!!   
Give me the gun!!" This made Razor stop at the door. Ricochet began to cry. "You owe   
me..," she sobbed. "We can work things out..just give me the gun."   
Razor turned around and looked at her. He saw so much pain in Rico. He walked   
over to the bed and gave her the gun. Then angrily, he walked out of the door. Leaving   
Rico in there alone with the gun.   
Shakily, she picked up the gun and opened up the barrel to take out all of the   
bullets in it. She began to cry harder. She couldn't believe what just happened. She   
put the gun back on the bed and lowered her head and cried. She had just barely   
stopped Razor from ruining his career or losing his life. He could have been killed.   
But what would have happened if he did kill Dark Kat in anger? Would it help or would   
it not?  
  
THE END!!  
  
Now get ready for acknowledgments. This is for the entire Saga. For some things I   
will say in what ways they have helped.  
  
SWAT Kats-do I really need a reason for this. It is obvious.  
  
Tori Steen-For being a great friend. ( I got Victoria from her))  
  
My brother who shall remain nameless((created Jenson))  
  
Melissa and Rebecca Skaar((created Isis and Vampeera))  
  
Jake Bridges-helping with ideas and suggestions  
Kari Gilmore-helped with Quiver  
Crash Clawson-helping with ideas and suggestions  
Kristen Sharpe-for doing some artwork for this saga  
She-Kat-doing artwork for this saga as well  
Broken Arrow-really good movie  
GoldenEye-best N64 game  
Pen-who inspired me to write. Thanks to Choices.  
Seeker and Kristen Sharpe-also inspired me. Thanks to Nuke It  
Alf-also inspired me. Thanks to House of Cards, OUT, GUT  
SWAT Kats Fan Fiction Archive-for posting up my saga  
STAR WARS Episode 1-Best Movie of the Year for me  
Fear Factory-Best Band for me  
Anyone else who has helped me..but I cant' think of their names right now!!  
  
For anyone who wants to know the theme songs for Ricochet and Jenson aka Ace they   
are:  
  
Ricochet: "Demanufacture" by Fear Factory  
Jenson: "Machines of Hate" by Fear Factory  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
